The present invention relates to a clutch mechanism for automatic washers.
In a direct drive washing machine the drive motor is initially coupled to the agitator for providing back and forth reciprocating movement to promote mechanical turnover of the clothing during the washing operation. Upon completion of agitation, the drive motor must then be additionally coupled to the perforated inner fabric basket of the washing machine in order to rotate the basket and the agitator in unison at high speed and provide centrifugal extraction of wash water from the fabrics being washed.
In some prior art devices the basket and agitator float upwardly away from the bottom wall of the outer tub when the water level is above a predetermined height. This disengages the agitator from the basket and permits the agitator to rotate independently of the basket. When the water level drops below the predetermined level the agitator lowers down into engagement with the washing basket and the two are coupled together and can rotate together during the spin cycle.
In these prior art devices, because of the large mass of the agitator, a large amount of water is required in order to float the agitator to the desired height.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved clutch mechanism for an automatic washer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved clutch mechanism which requires less water for actuation then prior clutch mechanisms.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved clutch mechanism which does not require the basket and the agitator to move vertically with respect to one another.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a clutch mechanism which is simple in construction, durable in use, and efficient in operation.